Scars Left on This Earth
by Lucifers.Angel.93
Summary: Will develop into a collection of random one-shots. There will be different genres, most will be hurt/comfort or angst, and there will be no specific pairing unless stated in each chapter. Rated T for language. Rating may change to M for violence and/or gore. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


**What if Spinelli didn't meet TJ until they were fifteen? I DO NOT OWN RECESS!**

She was like one lonely dandelion in a garden of roses.

Everywhere she looked, she saw the same thing. Every fifteen-year-old girl in her school was the same._ The way they dressed in their 'designer' clothes._ Spinelli wore tight ripped jeans, a baggy blood-red shirt, and black boots. _The way their hair was 'naturally coloured.'_ Her long black hair was streaked with red, and left down. _The way they ate their 'low calorie' desserts._ Spinelli ate whatever she felt like. All of the girls were the same, except her. She was different, and the girls here didn't like that. She was an outcast.

She closed her locker, and began walking to class. She wasn't watching where she was going, and she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, _dyke_!" a blonde yelled at her.

The blonde's red-head friend looked her up and down. "What are you rebelling against, _dyke_?" she asked as she smirked at her. "People that wear deodorant?"

Spinelli looked down at her boots. She promised her parents that she wouldn't fight in school, especially on her first day.

"No, Ashley Q. I think she's rebelling against opposite sex marriage," the blonde answered back.

_Five hours, forty-seven minutes, and thirteen seconds until I can go home, _she thought to herself.

The girl known as Ashley Q nodded in agreement and said, "oh my god Ashley A, you're right again!"

Spinelli sighed and walked in the other direction.

"So much hate in the world," she muttered. All she wanted was _one_ person to treat her like a friend, was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was.

She walked out of the hallway, and into a classroom. She walked toward an empty seat and sat down, placing her book bag under the desk.

"What does she think she's doing?" a boy's voice had asked.

Spinelli looked up to see a boy with sandy hair, wearing a red cap on his head. "You shouldn't sit there," he told her, shaking his head.

She tilted her head in confusion, before and angry voice caught her attention.

"What are you doing in my seat, _dyke_?" another boy asked. Spinelli looked up to see him. He had black hair, dark skin, and wore a basketball jersey.

"I'm waiting for class to start?" she asked.

The boy shook his head. "You see this?" he pointed to an area of the desk, which had a name scribbled on it. "That says 'Vince', not 'dyke.' Now move."

She quietly grabbed her book bag, and moved to a different seat just as the teacher arrived.

Spinelli sat through the rest of class with her head on her desk. When the bell rang, she waited for the room to clear out, before leaving. She walked quietly through the halls, back toward her locker. She opened it, and grabbed a different set of books.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?"

Spinelli closed her locker, and was immediately shocked. The boy with the red cap was actually talking to her! And he didn't call her a name!

Spinelli nodded slowly. "Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm new."

The boy scratched his head. "Sorry about Vince. He's the captain of every sports team in school," he leaned toward her as he continued, "and personally, I think the power has gone to his head."

Spinelli laughed, before a thought occurred to her. "Why are you talking to me?" she asked.

The boy shrugged. "I like you. You're different, but you seem nice."

Spinelli shook her head and chuckled. "I always do at first."

The boy laughed at her comment. He held out a hand to her. "I'm TJ. You are?"

Spinelli grabbed his hand, and shook it. "Ashley."

TJ tilted his head. "Seriously? You don't look like one."

She shrugged. "Call me Spinelli."

She was like a dandelion in a garden of roses. But maybe, that wasn't so bad.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review! :)**


End file.
